1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector for an integrated circuit memory card or the like, which has an ejector mechanism of reduced thickness and enhanced durability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common type of card connector includes a cavity into which a card is inserted, until multiple contacts at the rear of the card mate with corresponding contacts at the rear of the connector. The connector may be constructed so that the front edge of the card does not project, or does not project far, out of the frame to assure close guiding of the card and avoid tampering with it while it is connected. An ejector mechanism includes a button which is depressed to move it rearwardly, and which is connected through a linkage to an ejector which pushes against the rear edge of the card. The ejector moves the card far enough to unmate the contacts and to enable a person to grasp the card to pull it out. Recently, card contacts have been placed very close together, and the card has been very closely guided into position to assure proper engagement of the card and card connector contacts. Commonly used ejector mechanisms do not move the card rearwardly with sufficient precision to avoid jamming and consequent slight twisting of the card which can damage thin-high density contacts. An eject mechanism which ejected the card in a precisely controlled symmetrical manner would be of considerable value. Such an eject mechanism should be of low height to enable its use in electronic devices of small thickness, and should have a simple and highly durable construction.